I Wish You Love
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Roman wishes Dean love before he dies. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE! (Discontinued...sorry).
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Random one shot that was inspired (a little) by a scene in Criminal Minds.**

Dean and Roman were partners in crime, well cops. They have been friends way before they joined the police academy. Best friends actually. Dean was at Roman's wedding as his best man and even the godfather to his daughter.

Dean hasn't found his one true love yet. Yes he has dated people but none of them really stuck around that much because he's a cop. It was too much pressure and stress for them. Wondering when and if he will make it back in one piece that night or in the morning.

Currently he's dating this woman named Renee. She's been with him so far and she's a sweet lady. Funny and caring person. Roman seems to get along with her and as long as Dean himself is happy, then nothing could go wrong. Right?

Of course when you think that things are going good they go wrong, Murphy's Law. But in Dean's case it works out for him, sort of. Dean and Renee had been fighting about anything and everything lately and he's sick of it.

He has been patient with her but there has to be a breaking point where you have to say enough. That things aren't working any more and that you should separate. But Dean doesn't voice what he really wants he just let her fuss and tell her that he is leaving for work.

Roman was waiting outside in the police car for Dean. They both look exhausted. Three cops have turned up dead in the last two months. Lieutenant Orton thinks it is gang members that did this and wants us to be careful during the night.

Roman sees a suspious figure near an abandon car through a gate and slows down as a dispatcher says something about an aggravated assault. We get out and investigate.

"Seems like a homeless person," Roman says.

Then all of a sudden we see fire. We go through a hole in the gate. Dean uses a nearby blanket to calm the fire but it just spreads. So he searches for something else as Roman goes after the culprit.

Dean finds a fire extinguisher and puts out the small fire. Just when he finishes putting the fire out there was a gunshot.

"Ro!...Roman!" Dean yells scared when he doesn't get an answer. "Officer down! Officer down!" He calls in.

Dean moves from around the car to go to Roman but is stopped when the shooter shoots at him. Dean hides behind the car and looks to take a shot but gets shot at again. When he moves to another spot there is no more shooting.

He moves closer to Roman's body. He's still alive but for how long he doesn't know. Dean looks in the alleyway that Roman went into but sees nobody.

"Dean...," Roman says weakly and coughs afterward.

"Hey man I'm here. Don't talk to much help is on its way. Come on bro you got be strong, stay with me now. You got a daughter to look after man. Don't do this to her...don't do this me," Dean says nearly crying.

"Hey no tears now. You've been the best brother and friend a guy can ask for. You gotta be strong for me. For Kayla, your goddaughter. Tell her daddy loves her and always will."

"Roman fucking Reigns stop talking like that. You're gonna make it man. You have to, you're gonna make it and tell her you love her yourself and kiss her on the head. Be there for her first date, walk her down the aisle at her wedding and be there when she gives birth to your grandchildren. Roman...Roman," Dean says as he holds him in his arms.

Roman slowly lifts his hand up to touch Dean's cheek and look into his eyes. "I wish...you...love..."

"Roman? Roman man come on don't do this to me. Ro...Roman! Aaaah!" Dean screams at the sky.

 **A/n: Yea...sad. Please review there will be two more chaptes for this. Then I'm working on finishing Its Just Business and try to update my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I apologize in advance if the protocol for an officer's death is wrong in this story. I don't want to offend anyone. This is part two enjoy!**

 **Two weeks later..**

Dean is at his desk at the station. He had files on his desk he was suppose to be working on but his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about that fateful night in the alley. The way his partner and best friend was killed. It played over and over in his head.

Roman's funeral was yesterday and Lt. Orton wanted to give him some time off. He told him that he wasn't taking time off until he caught the bastard that killed his best friend and brother. To say that Dean was unhinged and falling apart was an understatement.

He was way beyong hurt. He went to the streets and got any gang member and questioned them. Things got rough sometimes but at the same time could you blame him. His partner and long time friend gotten killed and he couldn't do anything about it.

Orton couldn't have Dean going on a war path and destroying stuff, himself with drinking and going to find trouble. So he told Dean to turn in his badge and gun and go home try to rest. Dean did so after cussing him out and flipping over some chairs and pushing papers on the floor.

After leaving the station Dean stopped by a diner to get some coffee. He sat down and ordered something to eat with his coffee. His waitress was a short brown skinned girl with curves. She wore a black shorts under an apron and a white shirt that had a green patch with her name on the left side of the shirt and converses.

She looked nervous for some reason. Dean has noticed her before but didn't really pay her too much attention. He has been here a couple of times with Roman. He still can't believe he is gone.

 _I wish...you..love..._

A chair pulling out across from him shakes him out of his memories. It was the waitress. Dean wonders why she is sitting here. She hasn't looked up yet and he already has his order.

"Is something the matter?" Dean asks.

"Um...you're a...cop right?" She asks playing with her fingers still not looking at him.

"Yea but I'm kind of off duty for awhile."

"Oh...ok. Sorry to bother you," she says looking at him and gets up to leave. Dean grabs her wrist enough to stop her but not hurt her.

"Wait!" He feels a spark when he touches her and it continues up his arm. "Um...I may be off duty but you can still talk to me. Come on sit down and tell me what's wrong."

She sits back down. She looks at him and behind her. Then back at him and to his hand on her wrist. He pulls back and clears his throat. Dean takes a sip and waits for her to talk. She takes a deep breath.

"Someone has been following me." She finally tells him.

"Ok."

"No you don't understand."

"Well make me understand because I cant help you otherwise Darlin'."

"Ok um...this person has been inside my house. They send flowers here and at my home. I get packages, gifts and some of them are pictures of me. Like working or..."

"Hey its ok. I'm right here. Go ahead. Or what?" Dean asks.

"Or pictures of me sleeping. I don't feel safe in my own home. And I just don't know what to do. I've seen you and your partner here a couple times and I didn't want to interrupt you two. Where is your friend by the way?"

Dean feels a pang in his chest as she mentions Roman. He clears his throat and tell her that he was killed. She gives her condolences and squeeze his hands. He gives her a weak smile.

"I'll..uh...get someone on it for you. Okay? You'll be safe I promise."

"Do you think you can take me home? I don't want to walk home knowing someone is watching me," she asks him nervously.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The waitress, who he've learned the name of, Cynthia lives only a couple blocks from the diner. There are a couple alleyways and apartments and stores along the way. Anyone could be watching her. Gangs, neighbors or it could be just some sick creep who has an infatuation with her.

Dean drives her to her home and asks to see these 'gifts' the person left her. Cynthia leads him to the kitchen where she pauses.

"What?"

"Those roses weren't there this morning."

Dean looks the bouquet of roses in a glass vase over and finds a card.

 _Your beauty compares to no other_

 _Your smile feels me with joy_

 _Soon my love we'll be with each other,_

 _Sweet dreams doll ;)_

Dean follows her up the stairs and to her bedroom. The sheets are messed up and the window was wide open. "Yea I know I'm not going to sleep now. I am not sleeping in that bed."

Its 10 o'clock at night and Dean knows that Randy probably called Renee to make sure he was home. _I really should get home though. I don't want to be accused of cheating. But on the other hand I can"t just leave this woman by herself knowing some one broke into her home. What the hell do I do?_

 ** _A/n: What will Dean do? Will he choose to stay with Cyn? Or will he call someone to help her so he can get home to Renee? Reviews are appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Just wanted to say thank you for those who faved and followed this! Also Survivor Series: What. The. Fuck. I mean like first of all Dean wrestled shirtless so I was like yasssss! Second of all yes Roman fucking won and speared Hunter (could of turned heel there but whatever) and fucking Sheamus! That fucking bitch! He made me so pissed if I had a table in front of me I would of flipped it over yelling 'This is bullshit'. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

What _should I do? On one hand I have a girlfriend at home. Yes we are fighting but what couple doesn't. Renee is a caring and understanding person but lately I don't know. On the other hand I cant let this stranger stay here in her home knowing someone broke in. She already feels uncomfortable in her own home. Damn it! Damn it all to hell!_

"Um...you probably have a wife or something and I don't want to keep you or anything. I know you want to get home. Maybe if you can call somebody to watch over my house while you go home?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, that wont be necessary." He takes a deep breath. "I'll just call and make sure everything is ok there. Tell her the situation. Its no bother really."

She open her mouth to protest.

"Don't argue with me. You wont win."

She pouts at him. And he may not want to admit it but he think it's cute. He goes downstairs to make the call to Randy first and then Renee. As Randy chews him out and try to get an officer to watch the house and for him to go home, he hears the shower running.

"Randy please. I got this. Yes I need to rest but I cant just leave her when she personally came to me for help. Maybe...maybe this will help me focus on something else. Have you thought about that?...I know I'm right. Alright man...ok I will...bye."

Dean takes a breath and rubs his face. Now he has to make the phone call to Renee, something he kinda dreads at the moment. While he dials the number the brown skinned beauty comes down wearing shorts and a long sleeve shirt.

"Would you like some dinner?"

He nods yes and says thank you. He goes in the living room and searches for anything that might looks suspicious. He's called Renee three times and she still hasn't picked up. He sees mail on the coffe table but doesn't remember seeing her check her mail. She has two bills, letters from family and a package with no return address. He takes the package and letters to the kitchen.

"Mail."

"Oh thank you."

"The package doesn't have a return address. Do you mind...?"

"You think it is from the person stalking me?" She asks nervously.

"Its a possibility."

She nods her head. Dean opens the small package. Inside were pictures taken with old film with dates on the back and some with words. The first picture was of Cynthia serving a customer. Another one of her walking and talking to a tall blonde. The photos start to get creepier. Her in the shower or in the tub.

All of have been taken over the past three months. The next two pictures was of her sleeping but one of them was of her sleeping with a hand gripping her breast.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I can't look at any more."

Neither can I but I have to. The back of the last picture says 'come and find me officer'. Dean turns it over and see a picture of him. He freezes.

 _No. That couldn't be. This is..just a coincidence. Yea...tthat's right there couldn't possibly be any connection...right?_

He look at her as she absentmindedly stirs the pot. Dean walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Ignoring the tingling in his hand and arm when he touches her. "Its going to be alright. I promise. We'll catch this creep."

"How do you know?"

"Brown eyes I've been a police officer for almost ten years. I know what I'm doing and when I say I'll catch this creep. You better believe it. I don't tolerate this shit," he says gesturing to the pictures.

She nods her head. He goes to sit at the table as she finishes cooking. I don't mean to be so forward with her like that but with the shit he's seen. It will only get worse after this, well if it hasn't already.

 _I'll protect her. No matter what. I can't let what happened last time happen again. I'll be there..._

A hand touching his face shakes him of his thoughts.

"Um...you ok Officer Ambrose?"

"Dean. Call me Dean."

"Ok Dean...are you ok?"

"Yea I'm just thinking that's all."

"...is it about your partner Officer Reigns right?"

Dean feels a stinging in his eyes but doesn't let them fall. "Officer Reigns yea, Roman. So...what's for dinner?" He changes the subject.

"Spaghetti and dinner rolls," she replies quietly. "If you wanna talk about it while you are here. I mean even when you've caught the guy I'm available. No not like that! I mean...nevermind."

He chuckles and smiles. No one has really amused him like she has and made him smile. Huh, now that he thinks about it he hasn't smiled in awhile. Not since that night in the car joking with Roman before everything went south.

 _I wish...you...love..._

Those same word echo in his head every day and every night. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Roman take his last breath before he leaves him. Those words chill him to the bone.

*Dream*

 _"Thanks for putting weight on my shoulders asshole! How am I suppose to do that, I mean I'm with Renee. Is she not the one for me?"_

 _"Well, don't get me wrong. Renee is a nice person but if you're happy, truly happy then I'm happy for you. I just want you to open you're eyes and see what is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. I just want you to be loved as much as you give it Uce," Roman grabs him by the shoulders and shake._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I want you to be careful on my case Dean. Please for my sake I don't want you to end up like me."_

 _Dean looks at Roman but they are back in the alleyway. Dean looks around Roman is running to the arsonist._

 _"Oh God no. Not again."_

 _Shots are heard and Dean runs towards Roman who is laying on the ground bleeding. "_ _Ro...Roman! Please not again. Please don't leave me man. Roman come on wake up!"_

*End Dream*

"Roman!" Dean sits up quickly from the couch.

He looks around startled at his surroundings then someone coming down the stairs. He goes to grab his gun but puts it back when he sees its Cynthia with a bat in her hands.

She sees me and lowers the bat as I sit up.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yea...just a uhh. Bad dream is all."

"Wanna galk about it?"

Dean shakes his head.

"Ok. I'll go back upstairs then."

She gets up to leave but a hand on her wrist stops her. She looks at Dean and he pleads with his eyes for her not to leave just yet. She gives him a smile and he pulls her lay down with him. He wraps his arms around her waist tight and covers them. Dismissing the warmth he felt in his heart that skipped a beat when she stayed with him no questions asked.

 **Happy Thanksgiving and review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A phone ringing wakes Dean up. He opens his eyes just to be blinded by sunlight. He lays on the couch for a second and tries to remember what happened last night. His phone rings again reminding him someone, probably Renee, is calling him. Its when he tries to sit up is when he notices the weight on his chest and slow breathing against his neck.

 _Oh right. The dream. Roman telling me to be careful. Waking up. Silently asking her to stay the rest of the night with me. Right._

If Dean was being honest with himself. He would say that that was the best sleep he had in ages. Everything feels natural with her, its refreshing and he likes it. All he wants to do is lay here with her in his arms. He subconsciously pulls her tighter to him feeling her body next to his, then she groans.

She tries to reach over to grab the ringing phone. Oh right the phone. Dean chuckles at her insistence to try to answer the phone. Then he realizes that he still his holding her. He mutters a sorry and finally picks up his phone.

He has two missed calls from Renee. _Oh now she wants to talk._ Just as he was about to put his phone back she calls again. Dean kisses Cynthia's forehead and puts his phone back on the table. Cynthia looks up at him eyes squinted from the sunlight eyesbrows furrowed in confusion.

There lips are millimeters away. It would only take a slight movement for their lips to connect. They stare in each others eyes, electric sparks are everywhere and heat between them.

 _Those brown eyes are so hypnotic. I could stare into them forever. I can't do this though. As attracted as I am to her I have Renee to think about. I cant betray her like that._

She pulls away shaking her head getting up. She pauses when she sees Dean shirtless.

 _Fuck it. One kiss wont hurt._

Dean pulls her back down to him pressing their lips together. She moans softly and kiss back. He tugs the hair at the back of her neck making her gasp. Dean wastes no time in using his tongue and devouring her mouth. She rubs up and down his shoulders as he does the same with her back and grips her backside.

She arches into him against his groin making him moan in mouth. They pull away to catch their breath. His phone rings again.

 _Ok. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. Because now I want her. In anyway possible. I am so screwed._

 **A/n: I apologize for the wait and short chapter. Pkease review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: *sighs* things don't always go how I want them to...hope you guys had a great New Years! Enjoy**

 **Chapter 5**

After pulling away from each other they don't make eye contact. She bites her lip as she gets off his lap.

"I have to get ready for work, I'm a bit late."

She stops at the end of the stairs and tells him he should answer his phone. Dean picks up the phone before the last ring.

"Hell-hello?" He answers as he watches her bottom as she ascends the stairs. He quickly moves the phone from his ear as Renee yells at him.

"Where have you been!? I've been calling you all morning and you are just NOW answering me? You were suppose to come home last night," she says the last part softly. "Randy told me that he put you on vacation and that you were on your way home but you never showed up."

Dean felt a little guilty about not going home to Renee like he should have. Then he curses Randy for even calling her in the first place.

"Hello? Seriously? You're not even listening to me Dean. I had something special planned for you. It was romantic. I had a candle lit dinner made, soft music playing, and some wine and so much more. Baby I was worried."

 _Fuck. Renee had all this planned for me and I'm here kissing another woman who I barely know. God I am such a jackass._

"Dean!"

"I'm here baby. Sorry I just woke up and...I'll make it up to you ok?" He hear her sigh on the other line. "I love you Renee. You know that right?"

"Yea I do. I um...nevermind. Just hurry home ok."

"No what is it. Tell me."

"...where were you last night Dean?"

 _Is she serious right now?_ "What's that suppose to mean?"

She scoffs. "What do you think it means Dean. You didn't come home home last night. What am I suppose to think? Huh? The guys were at work and Randy sent you home. And I know for a fact you weren't with Roman. So don't lie to me Dean!"

When she mentions Roman Dean snaps.

"Don't you fucking dare! Don't talk about him like that! How dare you accuse me of cheating. I love you Renee I do but you are walking on some pretty thin ice right now. For your information I did call you three times and I left messages. You didn't amswer so don't give me that bull that I didn't call you and tell you what is going on."

"Baby calm down. I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No Renee, I think I need some space. I'm coming by to shower and gets some close. I don't want to see you when I get there." Dean says calmly and he ends the call not letting her respond.

Dean turns around to see Cynthia in her uniform ready for work. She wants to say something but refrains and walks into the kitchen. Dean takes a deep breath and follows behind her. She is setting the jug of orange juice on the counter and offers him some but he shakes his head no.

She shrugs and drinks the juice. Dean takes in appearance: her pouty lips attach to the rim of the glass, down to her rounded C-cups in the white diner uniform shirt, to the hips that fill in the black shorts.

Cynthia clears her throat giving him a 'really' look. He just smirks at being caught and walks up to her. She looks at him confused as he wraps his arms around his waist and kisses her. She resists him at first pushing at his firm bare chest. **(yea couldn't help but put that in there)**

Dean bites at her lower lip to get her to open up to him. She opens at his insistance and wraps her arms around his neck. Dean picks her up and set her on the counter as she wraps her legs around his slim waist. He deepens the kiss as he runs his hands up and down her back and through her hair.

She takes advantage of him being shirtless as she runs her hands down his torso. As Dean sucks and bites at her neck she plays with his nipples making him bite down on her neck. She arches into his body and he licks the bite to soothe it and goes back to her lips. She starts to push him back but Dean isn't having it.

"Dean...officer..." she moans.

"Damn Brown eyes. Hearing you call me officer...is doing things to me," he breathes in her ear and continue kissing her.

"I'm late..for work...have to...go!" She half moan half shouts as he grips her butt. "Please stop...what about Renee? Your wife right?"

Dean stops at the mention of Renee. He takes a breath and pulls back. "She's my girlfriend yes. But honestly I don't know what is going on between her and I."

"Look I don't mind comfronting you but not in this way. You have someone that loves and care for you at home...and I don't want to get inbetween that. I'm not that type of person."

Dean hears what she is saying and nods his head. He helps her down off the countertop and goes to find his keys and shirt.

"Um...lets get you to work."

The short drive was tense. Again she wants to say something but lets it go so she doesn't make things even more awkward. He drops her off not telling her if he'll come pick her up or if someone will do it.

After leaving he makes it home. He feels a bit of relief not seeing Renee's car out in the drive way but it could be in the garage. He locks up the car and opens up the house hoping she's not there.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I walked inside my home with my head a buzz with thoughts. It was quiet so I assumed that Renee left for work already. Dropping my keys in the bowl on the table near the door and then making my way upstairs.

I hear clicking noise coming my way. "Hey there Sammy. Did ya miss me boy?" I kneel down and pet my brown Siberian husky. Sam looks behind me and start to whine. "I know. I miss him too buddy." Roman usually comes in and play with him when we'd stop by.

I'm not the only one heartbroken about Roman. Dean walks in his bedroom and sees Renee sitting on the bed probably waiting on him. They make eye contact before Dean quickly turns away and head to the bathroom.

Dean locks the door behind him making sure she doesn't come in. He strips as he lets the water warm up to the right temperature. He looks at himself in the mirror. Blue eyes with bags underneath from not sleeping well, except last night, five o'clock shadow scruff he needs to shave, and shoulders and chest with scars from the job.

 _What am I going to do? I'm so confused._

Dean showers and lets the water cascade down his body, head lent back, eyes closed. He opens his eyes and as he shuts off the water and exits out the shower. He wipes the fog off the mirror and nearly jumps out of his skin.

He turns around and sees Roman wearing a plain white shirt and pants. He has his hair in a bun showing his handsome god-like or in this case angel-like features. Roman has a permanent smirk on his face then disappears.

"Roman," I whisper.

Then he hears in the air:

 _ **Why so jumpy brotha? Look like you've seen a ghost**_

Then there's a distinct chuckle that belonged to his best friend. It brings a smile to my face to hear it again. He wraps a towel around his waist shaking his head and chuckling at himself.

 _What the hell am I thinking? It was just my imagination._

"No way did I see Roman in the mirror. I am not crazy," I say to myself. I walk to the door but quickly go to spot where I was standing to see if Roman was there. He wasn't. Dean was relieved but at the same time disappointed.

Dean finally leaves the bathroom and is met with a somber looking Renee. He sighs and goes to get dressed. She doesn't move until he starts to put his shirt on. Renee walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on my back.

"Dean...I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have said anything or accused you of cheating. I know you're a good man but I just...couldn't help it. I just wanted you safe and home to see you with my own eyes. What I said about Roman...I didn't mean it. I knew he was your best friend and he meant a lot to you. And for me to say that was horrible on my part. I'm sorry please forgive me," Renee pleads.

Dean grabs her hand around his waist and squeeze. He turns to her threading his hand through her hair and pull her close. He kisses her softly.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. You know that wasn't me I was just hurt. Hurt that you brought him up. I know that you didn't mean it baby," I kiss her head.

"I took the day off. Do you still want me to leave?"

Dean shakes his head no. Shirt forgotten he pulls her to their bed and kisses her passionately.

 **Tbh I don't know how I feel about this chapter so tell me what you think. Please review.**


	7. AN

OK guys...I know its been awhile (its been months I know) and I'm sorry. But my tablet is not working anymore and I'm just frustrated in general. So updates are going to b every now and then because I'll b updating on my phone. (Seriously don't like it that much, gets tiring and I forget what I'm doing or typing (short attention span...). So again I'm sorry about not updating lately I'll have something soon. Until then...pray for me


End file.
